


Getting Married Tomorrow

by Lilian



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dancing, Episode: s01e12 Malec, M/M, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian/pseuds/Lilian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malec Bachelor Party AU.</p><p>Instead of Jace, Isabelle invites Magnus to Alec’s bachelor party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Married Tomorrow

 

”Count to twenty, then take the blindfold off.” Izzy instructs him before Alec can hear her retreating footsteps. She sounds excited.

Alec, on the other hand: he feels uncomfortable. He doesn’t know what to expect of his so-called ’bachelor-party’. Did Izzy invite some of their friends from Idris? Or is it everyone from the Institute waiting quietly for him to remove the blindfold and shout ’Surprise!’ at him? Like that went so well the last time. He can’t believe his sister would be so incapable to learn from her mistakes. Well. It’s Izzy.

Alec decides, that with so many other things his siblings get him involved with, his best option is to quietly suffer through it.

He starts to count. He is at twelve when he hears someone coming, then stopping abruptly and sucking in a quick breath.

”Oh. I guess your sister decieved both of us.”

Alec instantly recognises the familiar voice, and freezes. Magnus. He expected… no, he desperately wished he didn’t have to hear Magnus’s…

Face red, Alec rips the blindfold off of his eyes.

This is all wrong. He didn’t expect to see Magnus for at least… not until after the wedding.

After his harsh words, he hoped Magnus would get it and leave him alone. He needed to be certain of himself, to go through this wedding, and Magnus had this way of always making Alec so unsure about who he thought he was. His existence alone, but Alec could ignore that if he was stubborn enough. But his presence – that was so much harder. No amount of preparation or precaution on Alec’s part stopped his unconscious reactions to Magnus – he kept gravitating towards him like a moth to a flame. 

But he really thought he was convincing enough for Magnus to stop his attempts. _I won’t ask again._

Why is he here then? What did Izzy say to him?

There is a very small part of Alec, one that he only considers late at night, in his darkened bedroom, in the privacy of his bed, and one he regularly, continuously tries to extinguish day after day: the part of him that _likes_ Magnus’s attention. The one that flourishes with every look, with every stupid innuendo that sends the hot and cold shivers through his body.

Magnus is standing a few meters away from him, dressed in royal-blue jeans and a red shirt that is _indecently unbuttoned_ – and he is wearing even more jewellery than usual. Alec tries to break his gaze away from his skin and neclaces and the hint of his abs, and _by the angel, those abs_ – then he remembers he is getting married tomorrow. And that’s perfectly sobering.

He looks up to meet Magnus’s eyes. He is wearing artistic make-up – but under all that glitter, his eyes are dull and filled with uncontained sadness.

Damn Izzy and her meddling.

”She - - I didn’t know.” Alec mutters and wishes he could be more eloquent. He wishes he could express how he hates giving Magnus false hope, how he regrets the hurt he’s causing him. Because even though Alec sprouted some nonsense about him being flirty and playful and _not risking anything_ , Alec knows it’s not true. Magnus keeps opening up, keeps inviting him in, even when Alec all but spits his offers back into his face. Whatever Izzy lied to him, Magnus didn’t hear it from Alec himself, and _he still came on the off-chance that Alec changed his mind._

As if reading his thoughts, Magnus says:

”You didn’t change your mind.” It’s somewhere between a statement and a plea, but it looks like what he sees on Alec’s face is answer enough.

”Right.” The softly spoken word falls down from his shiny lips like a grey, heavy stone. Then Magnus turns on his heels and disappears in the shadows under the stairs.

And suddenly, it’s worse than the awkward tension just a minute ago. Magnus giving in feels wrong to Alec, and he can’t help it: he is disappointed. Even though he asked for it, even thogh it makes the situation easier, that treacherous little part of Alec still wants Magnus to fight for him. Just to prove that he _really_ cares.

Nobody ever singled out Alec before. People always picked Jace or Isabelle. Sure, being the eldest meant their parents actually did treat him differently, but that mostly just translated into more pressure and more rules for him to follow. Before Magnus, no one made him feel like he was special. Especially not someone so intresting and powerful… and beautiful.

”You know, more than four hundred years and my impulse control still leaves something to be desired.” Magnus’s voice sounds, and he comes back to Alec’s line of sight with a flow of theatricality. His hands are doing their usual dance, but Alec can see that most of the feeling behind them is missing.

But even if it’s a bit forced – he still did it. He came back.

”After all, I got invited to a party.” Magnus continues. ”And even if there was some… _misinformation_ about the event, it’s nothing I can’t fix.”

He takes in Alec’s shocked face, and speaks more kindly, but somehow none less playfully:

”Do you want a real party? I can get a hundred and some people here in under five minutes. And that’s _without_ magic.” He winks at Alec, whose lips curl up despite himself.

”I - -”

”Just as friends.” Magnus assures him quickly.

Alec’s chest feels hot, as if someone spilled their coffee all over his shirt. So maybe Magnus does care? He cares enough to put up with Alec’s awkwardness for the sake of… what? Friendship? Even if he’s clearly, explicitly not getting out of anything of this deal besides Alec’s time. That’s… enormous.

It might not change the fact that Alec is getting married tomorrow to _someone else_ , but fuck it, he wants this. Magnus’s friendship is better than nothing of him.

It’s stupidly jealous, now that they established _friendship,_ but he’d rather not share Magnus with other people. Just for tonight.

”I don’t like crowds.” Alec forces out, but seeing Magnus’s nervous twich makes him realise that he, too, has to make an effort, so he amends: ”But we could talk.”

They sit down on a bench a few steps away. Not too close, not too far from each other. Magnus crosses one leg over the other and rests his many-ringed hands on top of his expensive-looking-pants-covered knees.

”What would you like to talk about, young Shadowhunter?” He prompts after a minute of silence.

Alec searches for ’safe’ subjects. He can only halfway function in Magnus’s presence, as it always is the case. He feels drunk on the warlocks parfume. He is pretty sure that the only thing helping him from spiralling completely into Magnus’s orbit is the multiple issues he has to deal with since Clary’s arrival.

His life. Jace. Clary. His sexuality. His parents…

Well, now _that’s_ something he can talk about.

”Did you know my parents were in the Circle?” Alec starts, then, not waiting for an answer, it just sort of… erupts out of him: ”And they never told us! I always… I always thought people threated us the way they did in Idris because we were… better. Smarter. That we had to live here because we were special. Leaders. Someone simple Shadowhunters admired, someone worthy of awe. Now it turns out everybody only hated or feared us.”

Magnus hums sympathetically.

”What bothers me most is that they expect us to be rightful and responsible adults, but they still don’t think we’re equal enough to know such an important part of their past?”

”They might have been ashamed.” Magnus guesses gently. ”I imagine it cannot be easy to tell your children you once belonged to a group that was responsible of murdering hundreds of innocents. Downworders and Shadowhunders alike.” He sighs. ”The Circle, in its last days, was so out of control, that even the Clave was appalled, and we both know that they are not exactly famous for their views on equality.”

”And that’s the other thing--” Alec snarls – ”how could they be so… narrow-minded? Hating Downworlders for who they are is just stupid. No one can help what they’re born as!”

Magnus doesn’t say anything to that, just looks at him, eyebrows raised, searching his face, until Alec realises what he said. He feels himself blush.

”I’m not… I didn’t mean it like that.” He sputters and wants to bow his head, but he can’t quite make himself break away from Magnus’s magnetic gaze.

The tension flares up between them.

’I’m getting married tomorrow’ Alec wants to say, to remind him or maybe himself. He doesn’t.

To stop himself from leaning into Magnus’s space, he staggers to his feet.

”Great party,” – Magnus states softly, but with some humour in his voice. ”Next time, I would advise a bit more alcohol, music and dancing, and, let’s see, guests…”

With that, he rises to his feet elegantly. Alec sort of panics that he wants to leave already.

”So… dance with me?”

Magnus’s head whips up, and they both stare at each other for a mortifying second before he looks away. Fuck. Alec didn’t mean to say that. It just slipped out.

He can’t help it now. The question is out, and Magnus is looking at him again searching for something Alec is sure he is not capable of giving. He wants to be, sort of, in some ways, but it’s very complicated and scary and difficult, almost as much as standing Magnus's gaze now. Because his eyes are honest, and they are filled with uncensored longing. Vulnerability.

Alec doesn’t know what else to do, so he holds the eye contact until Magnus drops his gaze to observe his fidgety hands.

His next words are so quiet Alec would miss them if he wasn’t concentrating on the warlock with every fibre of his being.

"Why are you trying to make this harder?”

Alec’s heart aches – he doesn’t want to hurt Magnus, he’s just... he simply has no idea how to deal with this, how to respond, how to make it okay.

”I’m sorry,” – He offers, and he means it about everything. But Magnus, as if coming out of some stupor, shakes his head and straightens up with a blinding smile, which only seems partially faked.

"I didn’t peg you as the dancing type." He jokes, and some of Alec’s tension eases.

"I grew up with Izzy and a nearly empty Institute, there was not much to do for us to entertain ourselves as children. I’m all right." He explains.

Magnus seems briefly impressed, then starts some complicated gesturing, and following his hand movements and some blue mist, the air around them fills with music, as if coming from an invisible radio. Indeed, as if tuning channels, Magnus twists his fingers, and the first melancholic song changes to some rock, then to some hip-hop. He appears to be satisfied with that, and starts swaying his hips, with an eyebrow raised at Alec in a silent challange.

Alec moves as well, a little awkwardly at first, but relaxing gradually as they sway with the rhythm, a few steps away from each other. As the song ends, another immediately starts: this time some top forties hit song that Alec heard a few times recently. Magnus seems to know the song as well, if his humming is anything to go by.

Other than that, they dance in relative silence, never touching, but more and more relaxed with each others proximity.

Alec thinks it should be weird, two people dancing in an empty room as if there is a whole nightclub around them, but it’s just… fine. It’s honest and uncomplicated – he doesn’t feel pressured to act in any way – Magnus, with his sometimes funky, swirly, or – admittedly – sexy moves doesn’t judge him, is not even looking at him most of the time. But he is there, in a way that’s undeniable, his whole self somehow in tune with Alec.

And Alec knows that the only reason Magnus is here is because of him - because even though Alec is marrying another person tomorrow, and Magnus having made it obvious that he doesn’t agree with his decision – he still values Alec enough to spend time with him, even if he doesn’t get what he wants in exchange. Not only that, but he makes it look natural, like it’s an easy choice, like it’s not even a dilemma choosing Alec in whatever way he can have him. Like the awkward, hard-edged, stubborn Shadowhunter that Alec is is still worthy of _Magnus Bane_ _’_ _s_ _friendship_.

Alec is ridiculously grateful for that. It makes his thoat seize up. It makes his hands clammy.

 

As time moves on, its becoming clear that Magnus is controlling the songs that they dance to – because once in a while a slower melody comes along, but Magnus always switches those ones before they could really start. After some time though, these songs seem to follow each other without any sort of quicker, more upbeat rhythms between them, and Alec notices Magnus’s growing frustration by the way his movements lose the catlike fluidity he always posesses.

”It’s okay.” He says soothingly. ”I think I’m getting tired.”

”That’s right. It’s a big day tomorrow.” Magnus agrees, and Alec can almost hear the exhaustion that comes with the attempt of keeping his emotions out of his voice.

They share a long look – and it’s something of an understanding, Alec thinks.

”Thank... thank you for coming." Alec nods slowly, unsure what else he should say.

"Good luck, Alec." Magnus replies in a serious tone, nods back, then he walks out of the room. Alec sort of waits for him to come back again, to laugh and say "Four hundred years of getting what I want, now that’s something I don’t want to change” and kiss him.

By the Angel, Alec wants to kiss him.

 

But no such thing happens. He stands alone in an empty room, and Magnus’s presence, just like the music, slowly fades away.

 

*

”Dance with me?” Alec asks again, a year and a half later. Magnus looks up at him from the sofa where he is lounging. His eyes are mirrroring the warmth of his grin as he jumps into Alec’s embrace.

”Why Alexander, how romantic of you.” He teases.

It’s a rainy day, and they are at Magnus’s appartment. They each had an eventful morning; Alec had to go help the others hunt down a rogue werewolf and Chairman Meow threw up on the new carpet. Understandably, they were both a bit unsettled by the time they reunited.

So after some ranting to each other, followed by heavy petting and then really glorious blowjobs, Magnus laid down on the couch, and lazily flicked the radio on. Which lead to Alec thinking back to the night of his bachelor party.

Oh, how he loves that he is able to pull Magnus close to his body now and gently sway with him to the slow melody.

”I don’t hear you complaining.” Alec chuckles.

”Darling, this is the last thing I would complain about.”

Alec enjoys their proximity, Magnus’s arms around his neck; the way his hair smells, when he buries his nose into it.

”Do you remember the first time we danced together?” He asks Magnus quietly, before nipping on his ear, just above his earcuff.

Magnus groans, and for a second it’s not clear to Alec if it’s a reaction to his words or to his kisses.

”Oh, we were so miserable! I couldn’t help wanting to get closer to you and my magic was constantly trying to play us romantic songs to slow-dance to.” Magnus shakes his head, laughing. ”And you! You still thought you’re gonna marry Lydia!”

”Mags, I thought I was gonna marry Lydia up to the point where you came through the doors.”

Magnus’s laughter dies down, but his eyes still gaze into Alec’s with a warm expression.

”What changed your mind then, love?”

Alec’s heart beats forcefully, as it always does when he hears that endearment.

”You, not giving up on me. Mostly, I think. And I wanted to kiss you.”

Magnus beams at him.

”That you did, angel.”

Alec nods and feels the answering smile on his lips. He’s still so happy he’d done that.

He leans down to touch their smiles together as they slowly dance around the room.

 


End file.
